


Miss Fisher at Giverny

by amoama



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double drabble thing, Famous ponds, France - Freeform, Gen, Miss Fisher is slightly dispondent here, Prompt: Pond, and ponderous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Miss Fisher admires a pond and senses a mystery.





	Miss Fisher at Giverny

Miss Fisher looks out across the pond at Giverny. Blanche Monet has been a real pal inviting her to stay and Miss Fisher has delighted in frolicking in the garden and admiring Blanche and her step-father’s artworks. Although it might be fair to say she feels at something of a loose end. 

Unfortunately, her stay has taken a sinister turn as Blanche has been receiving some rather worrying threats from some unknown neighbours. Apparently Monsieur Monet’s pond was quite controversial and their were rumours that some of his plants were poisonous. Blanche says it was all local peasant nonsense but Miss Fisher senses a mystery in the works. Luckily, she has some experience with those. 

She wonders how competent the Gendarmerie are around here. It’s not like she _has_ to have police assistance in her investigations but the right kind of detective can be an asset. She has some experience with that also. She sighs. “Come on Phryne,” she thinks, just because she’s used to having a team to conduct her investigations with does not mean she needs one. And it’s not like any dead bodies have turned up, yet. 

There’s a ripple across the water. She spoke too soon.


End file.
